You Should Let Me Love You
by NarutoJournal
Summary: Hinata finds Kakashi mourning Obito's death and they share a connection. The pair go out for a drink which turns out to be more than just one. Kakashi, knowing he can't bring her home to Hiashi that way, takes her to his place. More than a slight hangover results from this meeting. Could Naruto become a problem? Rated M for graphic sex scenes. Read&Review! Thank you so much! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Oy! Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, coming over to her. His arm was thrown around Sakura's shoulders casually, as if Hinata hadn't confessed her own love for him just months ago.

Hinata gave a brightly lit smile, a forced one, but nobody could tell anymore. She'd gotten good at that.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan." She gave a polite bow.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura gave her a sympathetic glance and uncomfortably shifted from underneath Naruto's embrace.

That made it sting even more. Hinata just averted her eyes, not wanting to watch Naruto's confused stare.

"Well we better get going, eh Naruto?" Sakura prompted.

"But why? We just started talking!" His girlfriend quirked a thin brow at him and he gave in. "Alright, I guess. I'll see you later Hinata-chan!"

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Hinata gave Sakura a quick nod before she turned and left herself.

Why did this have to hurt so much? The heiress decided that she needed to visit her Mom.

As she walked to her Mother's grave she caught sight of Naruto's sensei kneeling in front of a headstone. He looked more upset than she'd ever seen him. Even through his mask, his sadness showed.

"H-Hatake-sama..?" The girl's quiet voice interrupted the man's thoughts and he turned to see who'd approached him. The sound had been familiar and as he took in the young woman's appearance he realized why. It was the Hyuuga girl… Hinata was her name?

"Well hello, Hinata." He took the chance on being incorrect and smiled politely. "What are you doing here?"

The girl was caught off-guard by his question and he knew by the way she widened her eyes and straightened her back. She anxiously averted her gaze, and mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Kakashi inquired, leaning in the slightest bit in order to hear her better.

"I…I come here to visit my Mother's grave…"

His own onyx eyes were the ones to widen this time. Her Mother had passed? Oh right; she was left with that dick of a Father, now he remembered.

"I see." His gaze softened as he stood, setting a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She squeaked at the sudden contact and he let it fall, awkwardly shifting his stance.

She obviously felt guilty of the exchange and rubbed the hem of her sweater in what appeared to be a nervous habit, opal irises shifting away from his direction.

"I-" They both spoke at the same time, then laughed at the discomfort of the entire situation.

"You go first." Kakashi told her.

"Okay…" Hinata bit her lip before continuing. "I couldn't help but n-notice that you looked sad earlier… I don't mean to intrude, I'm sorry." She frowned a bit, meeting his visible eye once more.

He was surprised by her confrontation. "Isn't everyone when they visit a grave?" The jounin rubbed at the back of his neck, shifting his weight. He wasn't used to holding up conversation.

"I…I suppose so…" She looked back up at him. "Is this Obito-sama's ossuary?"

He was again startled by the girl. "Yes, it is. You know about him?"

"Hai, I know what happened. I would say that I'm sorry for your loss but I know how much that doesn't help."

The silver-haired man stared at the girl, astounded by her honesty. Then again; she had lost her own Mother. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he gave it his best shot. "I should be the one saying that to you. You lost your Mother."

Hinata met his gaze once again, brow furrowed in determination. "It is impossible to weigh our losses, Hatake-sama. I know you lost a lot more than just him."

The Copy Nin was dumbfounded by how much this girl knew about him. His knowledge on her was limited and most of what he learned was on her family, not her in particular. It almost made him feel…_guilty. _"Death is natural; we are all exposed to it one way or another." He murmured nonchalantly, shifting his stare toward the cloudless sky. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck. It was a hot day, and his mask was growing to be uncomfortable, as were the rest of his baggy clothes.

"W-would you like to go get a drink?" She asked cautiously.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Kakashi asked without thinking about it first.

"No…" She shook her head. "I just turned eighteen last week, but I didn't celebrate. And since it's a hot day, I figured a frozen drink could be nice. If you wouldn't like to come I understand; that's alright."

"I'd love to." He smiled. This girl hadn't even celebrated her eighteenth birthday? That was the biggest birthday; the one that deserved the most merriment. The man couldn't just leave her hanging.

"What bars are good around here?" She asked curiously.

He frowned, deep in thought until he remembered the perfect one. "Come on, let's go." He led her to a small building just around the corner from Ichiraku's Ramen. After holding the door open for her, which he received a "thank you" for; he sat with her at the counter. "What would you like, Hinata?"

She hadn't realized that there'd be so many options until she looked at the list. "Ano…" She was going to get a frozen drink to cool off, but it was quite cold in the bar as it was. The heiress found herself tapping her bottom lip with a finger, deep in thought.

"Will you have the usual, Kakashi? Whiskey, wasn't it?" The bartender asked, thick muscles flexing as he lifted a stack of glasses to the top shelve.

He gave a nod and she piped up. "I'll have the same."

"Uhh Hinata you may not want something so stro-"

"Coming right up." The worker turned and picked out two shot glasses, filling them each to the rim.

He handed them to his customers, giving Hinata a wink. "It's on the house."

She thanked him with a brightly-lit smile, and then lifted the tiny glass to her mouth. The stuff smelled awful. "These sure are small cups." She laughed lightly, curious as to what all of the hype was.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, eyeing her. "Eh, Hinata? That's not how you drink it…" He informed her just as she began to sip the glass.

Her face twisted in disgust and she set the cup back onto the counter. "Um…that tastes…not so great." The Hyuuga didn't want to be rude, but she couldn't lie; she had never experienced such a rancid-tasting drink in her life! She would even stomach medicine over this liquid.

The bartender snickered in mirth. "Of course it does sweetheart. That's alcohol for ya."

Kakashi leaned his head back and pulled down his mask simultaneously, and before Hinata could blink the drink was gone and his mask was back up. "That's how you drink it."

"Oh…" Hinata's head tilted inquisitively as she picked the now-refilled glass up, courtesy of the man behind the counter, and stared at the ceiling as she took the fetid liquid down with one swallow. Hinata coughed and her nose wrinkled. "That sure doesn't get to tasting better." She frowned, chewing on her lower lip in an attempt to get the flavour out of her mouth.

"It does the drunker you get." The employee told her, wiping down the table behind them after moving the condiments aside.

"Another for me, please." Kakashi said. "And one for you, Hinata?"

The woman didn't want to turn him down so she nodded, though she wasn't too sure how fond she was of this entire drinking thing.

Four shots later and she was beginning to get the hang of it. The kunoichi was now a bit dizzy, the music lagging and room spinning slowly around her. She watched Kakashi watching her and felt her heart speed up.

"Ehh Hinata…I think it's time to go." The older man scratched his head sheepishly, a bit ashamed of the fact that he'd allowed an heiress to get drunk in his presence.

"But I like it here…I don't want to go home!" Hinata hiccupped once, her hand automatically rising to cover her pearly lips. The girl giggled, a light blush filling her wan cheeks.

Kakashi pictured bringing this wasted girl home to her strict Father and thought better of it. "You can come to my place." He saw no other rational choice; although he knew how bad it would look if anyone saw him taking her home. Of course he wasn't interested in her that way. He was many years her elder, and even though she was eighteen he'd still feel and look like a creep.

"I…I guess that'd be okay." Hinata decided after a minute of silence, which he wasn't sure if she had actually spent on useful thinking.

Kakashi left enough money to cover both of their tabs plus tips on the counter and stood up. '_Damn, she's an expensive date.' _He thought before correcting himself. '_And this wasn't even a date.'_

The Hyuuga followed suit, standing up but she wobbled and almost fell. The jounin quickly slid over and caught her, large shiny eyes boring into his own.

He lifted her onto his back and carried her to his place, the heiress commenting on how lovely the village looked the entire time. He silently thanked God that she was so light, otherwise it could have been a pain to carry her. Once they reached his apartment the man set her down in order to unlock the door and she held onto his shoulder to avoid stumbling.

Once it was open Kakashi picked her up bridal-style, carefully putting her down onto the couch.

Hinata looked up at him innocently. "You're a very nice man, you know."

The White Fang's son blushed at the random compliment. He didn't receive those often.

"Thank you. You're very kind yourself." Kakashi returned the favor, truthfully meaning it. This woman's generosity and consideration was no secret throughout the village. He'd heard on multiple occasions from many different people just how sweet she was, and now he was experiencing that first-hand.

Her cheeks turned red and she looked down at her hands which were now folded in her lap. "I'm sorry that you've gone through so much; you don't deserve that."

He felt a pang of surprise that she was being so thoughtful, especially when under the influence.

The jounin took a seat next to her, looking down at her round face. She really was quite cute. "You've gone through a lot, too, Hinata. We all have."

She shook her head in disagreement. "That doesn't mean you should have to endure it as well."

He sighed at the stubborn girl, a small smile quirking at his lips.

"You of all people deserve to be happy, Hinata. I'm not as good of a person as you might think."

The navy-haired woman blushed again, grinning politely. "Thank you, Hatake-sama."

"Kakashi is fine. You make me feel old." He informed her, chuckling softly.

"You're not old. You're still in your peak." She gave him an even wider smile which only served to make him flustered for what had to be the fifth or sixth time in that night. He hadn't felt flattered in a long time.

"I'm almost twice your age." He stated seriously, to remind both her and himself that flirting would not be okay.

"Yeah; if you subtract ten years." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're even smart when you're drunk, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not that smart…" Her cheeks turned pink once again. She was obviously being modest, considering that she was one of the top students in her class. "And what did you mean you're not a good person? Is it because you read porn?"

Kakashi nearly choked on his own saliva when those words left her mouth, his face turning bright crimson for the first time in ages. "What?! Who said that?!"

She giggled lightly, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. "I overheard Guy-sensei complaining about how you were wasting your youth on those books to Asuma-sensei. He also said that Jiraiya-sama was wasting his time writing them."

Kakashi's mouth dropped, the man absolutely appalled. "How dare he say that about those books?!"

Hinata laughed harder, holding her now aching stomach.

He found himself blushing shamefacedly, realizing what he'd just practically admitted to.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kakashi-san." She put her hands on either side of the man's face and he felt a tingle arch its way down his spine. How could he not be? Hinata Hyuga, the picture of pure innocence, knew that he read porn in public. "To be honest it's kind of hot that you read those." Kakashi was not only shocked at her use of the word, but also the context. "It means you know what to do."

At those low words a burning sensation flew down his stomach and lower, making him groan. "What is that supposed to mean, Hinata?"

"Well if you read it all the time, then you must know how to do it well, right?" The heiress asked, looking up at him from under her long and thick lashes.

He gulped at the stirring in his pants. '_I can't…' _He told himself. '_I can't take advantage of her. She'd regret it come morning and she'd never trust me again.' _

"I'll take that as a yes." She answered the question for him with a suggestive smirk.

Of course he was good at it. The man was twenty six years old; obviously not a virgin!

He knew what girls liked and exactly how they wanted it. The man couldn't stop himself from thinking of just what he'd do to Hinata. He would easily be able to make her want it. She was a virgin; that fact was more than apparent. He doubted if she even had her first kiss yet. Kakashi could make her putty in his hands. He would make her feel so good that she'd never want it to stop…

He wanted to taint her innocence, to make her want him again and again. Every girl he'd slept with had screamed his name; told him he was the best they'd ever had. They always left marks on him and filled his ears with moans of mixed pleasure and pain.

He imagined the marks that Hinata would leave… She would probably be too gentle to leave any at first, but he bet he could loosen her up. The jounin smirked at the thought, not having noticed the woman had moved until he glanced up to see that her hoodie had been discarded.

Kakashi couldn't help but gawk at the ravenous curves which she disguised so well under that baggy sweater. She looked at him in a way he couldn't describe with chaste words. In that moment, he wanted her so bad. He wanted to take her and make her his. The man desired to take her virginity; something that would remain his until the end of time. He'd never had a virgin. The girl was probably so tight… Sweat dripped down his forehead at the thought.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" She asked casually, shifting a bit in her seat.

Kakashi wanted to say that she could feel free to strip all of the clothes she wanted to in order to cool off, but he had a bit more self-control than that.

When the tall man realized he hadn't said anything in a while he cleared his throat and spoke. "Would you like anything to drink?"

She thought about it for a second before answering. "Do you have any alcohol?"

It would put himself into an even more dangerous situation, but he couldn't say no to that face. "Yes."

"I feel like I'm winding down a bit…would you bring it out? I'll pay you back somehow."

Her sensual words caused further tension in his pelvic region. "I'll pay you back _somehow." _He wondered just what she had in mind as he poured the drinks.

Hinata gulped hers down fast, and he sipped his because he didn't want to lose the control that was already slipping through his fingers.

"Oh come on, Kakashi, drink it like a man." The girl teased lightly, grinning over at him.

He shrugged, thought "what the hell", and took his down in one swig.

"Do you have any mints?" The female asked him, not wanting the taste of alcohol to stay in her mouth. Despite her intoxicated state, it still didn't exactly taste all too great.

"I actually do." He said, gesturing to the coffee table. There was a small tray filled with them. She picked one up and ate it, Kakashi following suit.

After a couple minutes of silence she began to feel the extra liquor and started gazing at the man across from her. When he looked her way he felt as if she were undressing him with her eyes, which for all he knew she was.

He was now buzzed, and extremely horny. Not a good combo. Hinata sat sideways on the couch, her bare feet in front of her. He noticed the metallic purple polish on her toes and smiled. It was sorta cute. Once he looked at her face again he realized just how close he was to snapping. She was staring again, only this time one of her hands was on her thigh, clutching onto the fabric of her pants, the other at her mouth and she was biting her index finger.

His breath caught in his throat.

The woman leaned forward, removing his headband, causing him to flinch at her touch, nearly unable to stop himself from grabbing Hinata and pulling her small body on top of his.

She gingerly unzipped his vest, watching him the entire time for any sign of disapproval. Kakashi closed his eyes and groaned, his head leaning back in exasperation. "Ughh, Hinata. Why do you have to do this to me?"

The heiress let go and pulled away immediately. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

"Trust me, there's not really anything I don't want you to do to me right now," She blushed a bit at his words. "But I'm trying to control myself so that you don't regret everything in the morning. You're drunk, and so you want this. Under normal circumstances you wouldn't."

She leaned over, her smooth lips next to his ear as she whispered to him, her breath heated on his cool skin. "I've wanted you for a long time, Kakashi-sensei."

Her calling him by the title sensei drove him crazy, as did her other words. The pale girl continued to unzip his vest and began to slide it off, without emitting any protest from the silver-haired jounin who simply sat there helplessly, trying to decide what to do.

'_Would one night of fun really be so bad? What if this turned into a relationship? I haven't had actual feelings like this for anyone that I can remember.' _He knew that Hiashi would approve of him. He had quite the impressive résumé. He'd probably even get his approval to marry her if the time ever came.

What was he doing?! He hadn't even touched this girl yet and he was already making wedding plans? The sharingan-user decided to blame it on the alcohol although he knew very well that he was not drunk enough for that.

Without a moment's notice he found that his shirt was off, along with his gloves and shoes. Lavender eyes watched his shirtless torso, feeling along the contours of it with her slender fingers.

He reached to stop her from unzipping his pants. "Hinata, if you do that, there's no turning back." The man locked eyes with her, his voice low in warning.

"I know." She nodded solidly, willingly meeting his dark eyes.

"Why would you want this?" The masked man asked softly, capturing her free hand with his own.

"Because you are amazing."

He blushed. This adorable and innocent girl knew he read porn 24/7, and yet still thought so highly of him?

"If you'd be more comfortable with it, I can go first." The girl offered shyly.

He only stared at her curiously in response.

She lifted her shirt up and over her head, somehow the cutest yet most attractive way he'd ever seen a woman do so. He admired her flat stomach, thin waist, and her wide chest and hips. She had the body that every female wanted, and every man wished their partner had.

"Hinata…"

The heiress sat onto his lap, entangling her hands in his hair. She could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing between her legs and so she pushed against it. The man moaned outwardly before stopping himself. She pulled her own pants off, continuing to massage the hard spot in between his legs with her body.

"Hinata, please…" His voice was strained, and he found himself groaning again.

"All you have to do is take your pants off." The Hyuuga whispered in reply before biting his earlobe, earning a short gasp from the man beneath her.

_You haven't done anything wrong yet; if you back out now you're not a pervert.' _

But he knew that he was sleeping with this girl tonight. It was just a matter of time until he gave in; he could no longer deny that. He felt the hand which he'd taken leading his down between her legs. It was so wet and he was so turned on… The feeling in his stomach was insatiable by anything other than sex.

She was taking control of him.

This innocent, wide-eyed Hyuuga girl was making him hers. It was the opposite of what he would have ever guessed, yet he was okay with it up until now. But now…now it was his turn. Kakashi allowed himself to slide a finger into her, feeling her small cavern pulse all around it. He experimentally inserted another and she gasped. Damn, she _was_ tight.

He slid his fingers in and out, her giving adorable gasps at his touch. The man began to rub her and she moaned at the stimulation, fingertips digging into his shoulders. Kakashi lifted her up, carrying the heiress to his room and laying her down on the bed. He shut the door before turning back to her, the only light in the room being a small gas candle.

"If you don't want to take your mask off it's okay…I understand if that's too private."

Here she was, butt-ass naked and sprawled out in front of him, saying she understood if his _face_ was too private of a thing to show. He removed the cloth quickly and she parted her lips in surprise which he took advantage of by kissing her for the first time. It was hot, desperate, and passionate; even more so than he imagined. The skilled man loved every second of the exchange.

Hinata pulled back and looked up from under him, dark lashes only adding to the beauty of those iridescent irises. "You are unbelievably handsome." Her voice was so amazingly soft and harmonious, yet another blush spreading across his cheeks as she rubbed down his arms, feeling the muscle tone. The powerful man swiftly took his pants off, kissing her heatedly once again as he fingered her for another minute, the pale goddess squirming beneath him.

"This is going to hurt." He notified her, frowning in apology.

She nodded, brow furrowed. "I know."

Kakashi brushed the dark fringe of her bangs to the side, tracing the shape of her jaw before he leaned down to meet her lips, slowly and gently entering her.

"Ohh…" The woman's breath hitched as she tensed, arching her back as her nails dug into the man's shoulder blades.

"Relax, Hinata… If you clench it will hurt more." He murmured amorously, osculating his way down her neck.

The jounin began to suckle on the skin of her throat, distracting her before he resumed the movement of his hips. Kakashi thrust multiple times in a row and she drew blood on his back. He continued until he was all the way in, feeling her pulse all around him.

"Are you okay?" The Hatake asked softly, a look of onus crossing his face.

Tears slid down her cute, rounded cheeks, leaving streaks. "That hurts." She admitted quietly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Although he'd said no turning back earlier, he'd always known that if it really came down to it he'd stop in a heartbeat if she'd asked him to. He wasn't _that _sick.

"No!" She shook her head solidly. "Definitely not."

He smiled in response before slowly pulling back out of her, earning a series of whimpers during the process, and began pushing into her again. She groaned still, drawing blood now on his neck from her teeth. As he pulled out once more she leaned her head back, the crimson liquid dripping from his neck and onto the plane above her chest.

Kakashi couldn't help but use his nails now as well; she was so tight that it almost hurt. He thrust more and more, soon picking up a rhythm.

Her cries soon turned to moans and so he picked up the pace, holding both of her knees over his broad shoulders and fucking her fast and hard, their gasps colliding and filling the room with noise. The man kissed her neck, harshly sucking the skin and leaving marks all the way down her torso until he reached her legs. He licked in between them, flicking his tongue quickly along the pink of her skin. She moaned loudly; her head thrown back in pleasure and after only a couple more minutes her back bent and she climaxed.

He licked up all of her saccharine essence, kissing his way back up to her neck. He fucked her even more urgently then, leaving a large hickey on her neck. Her moans grew more frequent and he knew that she was going to cum soon. He bit the light pink skin in the middle of her chest, licking around it and pinching the other between his fingers, the whole time still thrusting inside of her. He could feel himself getting ready to orgasm, but was determined to make her before he did. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her on his lap facing him, his mouth still on her breast.

After biting the skin once more and earning a moan in return he bounced her up and down in his lap, going from completely inside of her to out within seconds each time. Her lithe arms were wrapped around his bruised neck as he did this, their eyes interlocked in the most intimate way, and when he felt that she was about to cum he held her hips and slammed her down on him. She gave a strained moan and her body shook, small hands entangling themselves into his unruly silver tresses. He came inside of her, filling her with his seed. He wasn't worried; having the knowledge that female shinobi had a seal on their wombs because of the fact that rape was a common thing for prisoners of war to experience.

They both panted and she opened her lilac eyes. He noticed they had just come down from the back of her head. Kakashi stared into them before kissing her gently and lying down while pulling her half on top of him. Hinata's head was resting on his chest, her slender arm around his stomach and he took her leg over his hips. The jounin then pulled the blanket on top of them, eyes still glued to Hinata's and he kissed her forehead, lacing his fingers with hers. "Thank you." He whispered. "You are beautiful."

She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to the best sleep she'd had in her life.

I went through and fixed this chapter because I didn't exactly like the way it was previously written. I prefer this version by a long-shot. Thank you soo much for your support and reviews, they mean so much to me! If you enjoyed this, or even if you didn't, please review and let me know of your opinions! :) Favourite/follow to keep track of updates.

xxNarutoJournal


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I got quite a bit of flames for the fact that it "was only sex, not love, anyone can have a one night stand". Welllp you can suck it because it was only going to be a one-shot since I'm not very committed to updating and didn't want to put you guys through that again. v~v buuut I'm back with the second chapter already (?) since the majority of you requested more. This chapter was originally supposed to be the follow up day but it turned into another lemon… Oh well. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Next chapter will definitely be the rest of the day. P.S. This lemon has a bit of vampirism in it, don't hate me… I kind of get off on that stuff LOL.

Hatake Kakashi's eyes slid open slowly and he squeezed the source of the womanly scent tighter against him. At the soft moan that was emitted in response the previous night's events began to clutter themselves back into his brain. This wasn't just some slut he'd picked up at the bar, this was Hyuuga Hinata. _Oh no…_ He thought. It was not a rarity for the man to wake up with a nude woman lying next to him. But for his company to be a young lady, whom he'd deflowered the night before? _That _was new. How would she react when she awakened? This poor girl would probably hate him for as long as he lived.

The grey-haired man kissed her gently on the forehead, slowly moving to stand. The Copy Nin was not one to make various foods, seeing as he was never a very good cook. But he knew how to whip up a good breakfast. Kakashi began doing so after sliding on a pair of shorts, too lazy to cover himself with anything else. It was warm in his home, anyway. Even if the beauty did hate him he at least wanted to provide her with the respect of breakfast rather than dumping her out of his home first thing in the morning the way he did with the other women. It wasn't that he looked down upon women; it was quite the opposite, really. He just had no care for those who would go home with any man.

Kakashi knew that was hypocritical seeing as he had brought home whatever floozy who made passes at him that specific night, but hey. He was a man and he needed his fix. It wasn't as if he thought he'd ever be involved in a successful relationship. That old man was past his glory days. Even so, there was something about Hinata that made him not want to be a disappointment to her. She was pure, kind, and gentle. He didn't want to ruin her view on men just because the first she'd chosen happened to be trash.

"K-Kakashi-san?" Speak of the devil; Hinata's shy voice rang in the room.

He turned around with an unsure smile. She looked quite confused as well. The young girl was wrapped in his sheet, holding it around her as it flowed down her body in a cascade of white ripples. He'd forgotten the state in which he'd left her clothing, but seeing the way she looked now made it easy not to regret it.

"Yes?" The older man raised a brow, setting the plates of food on the table. "I made breakfast, Hinata."

She bowed her head in thanks, seating herself carefully as she held tightly onto the sheet to avoid it from slipping past her chest. "I…" The Hyuuga paused. What was she to say? She couldn't help but feel guilty over the events which had unfolded the night before. Although Naruto was obviously courting Sakura, the pale-eyed girl had always wanted to share that moment with him.

Seeing that Hinata wasn't going to continue Kakashi took it upon himself to make an attempt at soothing her fears. He slid his hand gently into hers, giving it a light squeeze. "Hinata I want you to know that it's alright if you regret what occurred. Frankly I wouldn't blame you if you did. If you wish to act as if this never happened then I will follow suit. But I had a great time."

Her lavender orbs shifted up to his dark eyes with a shameful blush. "Is… Is t-that what you w-want to happen?" Looking up at him she realized that maybe it wasn't a mistake. He was handsome, kind, respectable, and intelligent. The girl knew she could have done far worse. This man could possibly even be her way of getting over Naruto.

The remorseful expression on her face told him that it was indeed what she desired to occur. "It might be best for this situation, yes." But even as he said the words a twang of sadness bit at his gut. What was wrong with him? He'd slept with girls all the time and he never cared about them. Why should this time be any different?

"Oh…O-oke." Hinata stood, holding her arms tightly around her chest. "I-I s-should leave, then." Her voice refused to come louder than a whisper and she turned and entered his room.

The man sighed and hid his face in his hands, rubbing them down his skin. He couldn't help but feel as if that were the wrong thing to say. Kakashi entered his room to find her searching through the scraps of clothes for any wearable remnants. "Hinata…"

The girl squeaked, jumping up and turning her head toward him. "H-hai?"

"I feel like you're unhappy with the decision." He admitted, stepping closer to her and holding her sheet-covered body against his.

The man's speech caused his breath to sweep down on her, the warmth of it sending chills down her back. She closed her eyes, refusing to meet his.

"Is it true?" The Copy Nin asked softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The Hyuuga bit her lip. "I… Ano… I d-don't know. M-maybe we c-could give it a chance? U-unless you don't want to then I understand…"

Kakashi leaned down, tilting her chin up by the use of his thumb and index finger. His lips pressed delicately against hers, his fingers running down her bare back. "I'd love to give us a shot." He whispered after pulling away. Hinata gave a shy smile, her hands on the hot skin of his chest. The raven-eyed man grinned, lifting her bridal-style and carrying her back to the bed. He climbed on top of her, staring into her entrancing pale eyes.

The girl ran her fingers through the side of his hair, watching it ruffle before meeting his dark orbs again. Perhaps she was making the right choice. Hatake Kakashi was definitely eligible of any woman looking to find herself a suitor.

His hands slid down her sides, following the curve of her hips before gliding back up again and tugging lightly on the knot of the sheet, his eyes begging for permission as he pouted his lip.

The Hyuuga let out an infectious laugh, her face beautified even further by her smile.

"You are beautiful." He thought aloud, untying the sheet and pulling it off of her body. It revealed the multitude of marks which he had left her with the night before.

"Don't try to humour me." Hinata gave him a half-smile, moving to cover her chest but he slid his arm around her lower back and pulled her body firmly against his own.

"What reason would I possibly have to lie to you?" He began to nuzzle her neck softly before biting a clear area of skin and beginning to suck, turning it purple as well.

"K-Kakashi." The kunoichi gasped at his contact, her fingers curling into his hair.

"Hmm?" He pulled back, raising a dark brow inquisitively.

She just shook her head breathlessly. "N-never mind."

He nodded once with a smirk, returning to the crook above her shoulder and suckling the skin there, his hands busying themselves massaging her hips. The man began to grind up against her, earning moans which she tried and failed to muffle. Satisfied that he could feel her tremble, Kakashi began to kiss further down, leaving a trail of purple spots until he reached just below her belly button and he sucked his way back up to her lips, entangling his tongue with hers. The grey-haired man let out a low growl against her mouth when he felt her hand on his groin and he began to rub her thigh, slowly moving his hand to tease her.

"P-please…" Hinata finally begged, digging her nails lightly into his shoulder.

"What's that?" He gave her a smirk.

"N-nothing." The Hyuuga averted her gaze, her cheeks filling with blood.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi whispered into her ear, sliding his hand quickly to her center and entering two fingers all in one swift motion.

She let out a shocked pant, squeezing his shoulders harder as her cavern attempted to adjust to the size of the forced object.

"H-hai…" The girl bit her lip roughly, trying to hold back a whimper. She was still very sore from the previous night and so the pain was sharper than the sting it had been before.

"Oh, so you don't want…_anything?_" The leer remained on his face as he spoke, sliding his fingers in and out of her now.

"N-no." Hinata gasped out, forcing herself to shake her head. She wouldn't give him the gratification of knowing she wanted him.

"So you don't want me inside of you?" He whispered into her ear, causing a warm rush to be sent from her head to her toes. Hinata felt his teeth scrape her lobe and she was sure that he could feel the shiver which was sent down her back.

"N-no…" But it came out as a moan, making it obvious that she was hiding her pleasure.

"Your lips say no but the amount of cum dripping from between your legs has me thinking that it's really a yes…" He used his free hand to run his fingers up and down her throat, almost threateningly. "What's that all about?"

Hinata blushed, seeing that he was confident in the fact that she wanted him. "I…" She began, not knowing how to follow up on her sentence.

"Don't worry." He whispered harshly, his breath flowing against her ear. "You'll get it either way. But now I'm going to make you beg for it…" His fingers began to circle over her most sensitive area, causing her to clench her legs and bite her lip to avoid moaning. "Oh no, no, no…" Kakashi scorned, removing her lip from between her teeth. "No cheating." The man planted a fleeting kiss on her mouth, pulling away although he knew that she wanted him to linger.

The girl's breath came in large spurts, her rib cage rising and falling while covering irregularly vast space, causing her breasts to push up against him with each intake of oxygen. She could feel herself ready to give in to him, to be completely intertwined and to have the thin coat of sweat which appeared on his skin accompanied by arousal to mix with her own.

He grinned malignantly, nibbling on her earlobe again and then down her neck, nipping at her collar bone and then moving onto the center of her breast, licking around the soft pink skin. After earning a few excited moans from the heiress he returned to her ear. "All you have to do is ask, you know…Just give me the word and I'll be inside of you within the second…"

The Hyuuga clenched her legs harder now, the anticipation killing her. She wanted him, oh how she wanted him. But he was so cocky and it made her feel a bit defiant. Hinata growled quietly, scratching down his back again. "I w-will n-not."

Her refusal to comply made the sensei in Kakashi burn with indignation. He licked a trail down her jaw, sucking now on her throat and leaving little bite marks as well. The man was very observant and could tell by now that pain was one thing that fed her stimulation and so he bit down on the side of her neck roughly, feeling her back arch and enjoying the loud moan which escaped her lips. "Oh you're bad…" She whispered hurriedly, leaving crescent-moon shaped marks on his back from her nails.

At her comment he bit harder, tasting the slightest bit of salt in his mouth. To his surprise her blood tasted good and left him gratified. The man's teeth held tighter her skin and she gave in, wrapping her legs around him and pulling their hips together. "P-please, I want it, please…"

As promised he quickly pulled his shorts down enough to release his hardened cock, placing it at her entrance and forcing his way into her. He groaned, a pleased smile gracing his face. The man licked his lips, stained red from her blood and he returned to its nest as he ran his tongue over the crimson liquid, pumping into her coarsely.

"Fuck!" Hinata screamed at the pleasurable pain, drawing more blood on his back with her nails.

Kakashi almost froze, never having heard the innocent girl curse before. "Are you okay?" He asked, still sliding his way in and out of her but at a slower pace.

"Yes…" She nodded, holding onto his shoulders now. "Please…Don't stop."

He gave her a nod of his own, kissing her gently before he picked up his speed, feeling her caverns resist against the size of his length. The man rocked his hips roughly against hers, moaning out every so often at the quivers being sent down his spine.

Kakashi's moans only added to her arousal and she met his lips again, their tongues dancing as their saliva mixed. He shifted so that the head was completely out of her and began to pump only the end in and out, feeling her legs shake with each thrust.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" He chuckled, staring down into her eyes.

She blushed and averted her gaze, biting her lip again to stop herself from moaning. "I…"

"That's what I thought." He pushed his full length into her again, forcing her walls to readjust once more with difficulty.

The strong man began to lift his weight each time he was in her, causing his length to rub every surrounding part of her cavern. After repeating the process multiple times the girl finally came, moaning a bit louder and pulling on his hair. He fucked her harder after that, only taking half a minute to finish himself.

His sounds of pleasure filled the room and he let himself fall next to her, his eyes shut tight before reopening them and staring over at her. She turned, her lips parted but nothing leaving her mouth.

Kakashi took the opportunity to lean over and kiss the girl softly, running his fingers up and down her sides. Hinata snuggled up against him, looking up through her dark lashes and into his eyes. "Do you know how handsome you are?" She whispered, running her own hands down his toned arm, tracing the anbu tattoo with her index finger.

He gave her a dark chuckle. "Nobody wants this old man." It was true that they all loved one night stands with him but they'd never really desire to _be_ with him.

"You're not old, stop it!" Hinata gave him a smile, kissing his nose. "And I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata stepped along the dirt path, holding the collar of her jacket tighter around her neck. The girl was walking weird because of the soreness between her thighs, and her entire body was covered in marks ranging from the pattern of teeth to the random splotches of purple and red from broken blood vessels. The young woman caught sight of her friends seated in their favourite restaurant and she smiled, waving when Ino saw her. The blonde quickly stood and exited the building, grabbing onto Hinata's hand. "Come sit with us!" Her blue eyes were bright with excitement.

"S-sure." Hinata graced her with a polite smile, following her in while still keeping a grasp on her collar with the hand which Ino hadn't taken.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in a few days." Ino frowned, waiting for the pale-eyed girl's answer.

"I've b-been fine, thank you, and yourself?"

The Yamanaka beamed. "Wonderful! Kiba and I are having our first date tomorrow night. I should have liked him all along. We've got a lot in common."

Hinata gave her friend a happy grin. "That's great, Ino-chan! He's always thought you were b-beautiful."

Ino blushed modestly. "Oh, hush…" She then waved toward the group. "Oy, guys! Look who's here!"

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, waving back. "Come sit by me!"

Normally the heiress would have been flattered but she knew that Naruto only meant to be friends. She stepped over, sliding into the booth next to him making sure to hold her collar the entire time. He threw his arm around the girl, pulling her closer. She felt the typical blush fill her cheeks, which was expected, and she kept her gaze on the table in front of her. Nobody knew. Nobody knew that she'd slept with Sakura and Naruto's sensei. That under her sweater were countless marks and bruises. It somehow made her feel good. She felt different.

"Sakura-chan said she'd be here but she didn't even show up." Naruto pouted, sticking his nose up.

"That's so typical of Sakura, you know." Ino waved her finger scornfully. "Yet Hinata shows up without even having to be asked." The blonde nudged her, giving her a playful smile.

The Hyuuga blushed, shaking her head slightly.

"What, girl? I'm only trying to help you out." Ino whispered, though Naruto had obviously heard. Hinata squirmed a bit in her seat, hugging her legs tightly against her chest and trying to hide her blush behind them.

"I…Ano… I d-don't need any help, Ino. Arigato." Hinata bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, squeezing her tighter against him which only caused her cheeks to flush a deeper red.

"N-Nothing." Hinata reassured him, feeling a bit faint.

"I'll get you a drink." He smiled kindly down at her and waved his free arm for a waiter to come over. "Can I get a Shirley Temple?" The blonde asked the man.

'_He remembered that I like sweet things?' _Hinata thought, a small smile gracing her lips.

When the waiter returned she accepted her drink gratefully. "Arigato, Naruto-kun." She gave him a thankful nod and began to sip the bubbly substance, enjoying the sweet flavor on her tongue.

After a while of chatting Hinata began to yawn and checked the time. It was getting late and she was already in enough trouble with her Father as it was. "I'd b-better get going. Thank you for your hospitality." The Hyuuga stood and bowed politely. "Naruto-kun thanks for the drink." After Ino jumped up and gave her a hug Hinata turned to leave but felt a hand grab hers.

"Hinata-chan, wait."

As she turned around, everyone's eyes were on the pair. "Hai?"

Naruto eyed everyone nervously, standing and scratching the back of his head shamefacedly. "Could I walk you home?"

The pale-eyed girl stood without responding, thinking for a minute that she'd been imagining his words. "H-Hai." She finally forced out. The blonde boy offered her his arm and she took it shyly, not being able to help but focus on how strong it felt. Ino patted her butt on the way out and whistled at them, causing Hinata to squeak and blush a bit more.

Once they were finally away from all of the noise Naruto set his arm around her shoulders, holding her into him. "I'm glad Sakura-chan didn't come." He stared forward at the setting sun.

"W-why's that?" The Hyuuga asked timidly. "Don't you like her?"

The blonde stopped his step, the heiress following suit once she noticed. He put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer. "I realized something," He started. "I was chasing the wrong girl."

Hinata's eyes widened and she bit her lip, looking down at the ground. No, she couldn't get excited. Maybe it wasn't her. Even if it was she was with Kakashi. The thought of the man made her cheeks flush.

She felt Naruto's finger under her chin and he tilted her head up before leaning down and pressing his lips softly against hers.

"N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes expanded further and she took a step back, her hand moving to her mouth, where his had just been. Her stomach felt like it was about to fly away.

The Uzumaki blushed, shifting his weight awkwardly. "Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." He admitted.

Hinata began to wave her arms frantically. "No, N-Naruto-kun it's not you! I still love you I just-."

The boy took her words as permission and he wrapped one arm around her waist, entangling his other hand in the back of her hair and pulling her face against his. He kissed her deeply and slowly, his tongue making its way into her mouth. When he felt her begin to kiss back he grinned against her lips, holding her more firmly against him. "You just what?" He asked, staring into her eyes. His fingers busied themselves tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She could feel his hot breath rolling down her face and she shut her eyes tightly. Her whole body was screaming at her to go for it but her mind wouldn't let her.

"Naruto-kun, you… You ignored my confession. You were with Sakura. I'm w-with somebody else…" It hurt her to say but she couldn't lie to him and she couldn't cheat. The Hyuuga stared down at her hands as she fumbled with them.

"It was a mistake!" Naruto frowned, taking her hands in his. "You're the one I should have sought after, not Sakura-chan. Please just give me a chance. You waited ten years but you couldn't have waited another few weeks?"

Hinata frowned. "I wasn't w-waiting for ten years, I l-loved you for ten years. After I told you how I feel you made your choice and Sakura-chan was it." She felt her eyes start to water.

"But I changed my mind!" He pouted as if he were a little kid and it made her heart swell. He grabbed her upper arms, kissing her again, roughly. "I want you, only you. Not Sakura-chan, not anybody else. Just you."

The pale-eyed girl shook her head, backing away. "N-Naruto-kun, please don't do this…" She whispered.

It was then that he caught sight of her neck. "What is that?" Stepping closer, he realized there was more than one. "What are _those_?!" He reached out and unzipped her sweater, sliding it off of her arms and running his fingers along her smooth milky skin which was littered with dark purple marks along with scabs which were in the pattern of teeth on her neck. "What the hell is this?!"

The Hyuuga's entire face flushed red. "I…I…"

"Who did this to you?!" Naruto asked, furiously. "I will kill that bastard." He clenched his fist tightly.

"It's n-not your problem, N-Naruto-kun. Thank you for your concern." Hinata bowed and turned to leave when he grabbed her arm again.

"No. Who bit you?! Who left all of these bruises?! Are you getting abused?!"

Hinata's melodic laugh rang and her fingers reached her lips. "I'm not getting abused, don't you worry." She stood on her toes, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Naruto-kun."

XxXxXxX

"Where the hell have you been?" Hiashi Hyuuga's stern voice filled the room as soon as she'd entered the house.

Hinata realized her mistake of not coming up with an excuse before she'd arrived. "I…"

The man stood, taking her by her collar. "You were out all last night and all of today. What were you doing?" He growled.

"I w-was with my friends." She squeaked. "I'm s-sorry I f-forgot to ask. It's j-just that I'm eighteen now so I d-didn't know I had to be h-home all of the time still…" Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, unable to look at him. She was scared.

"What friends?" He pressed further.

"I-Ino-chan, Lee-san, Ten Ten-chan and N-Naruto-kun." The heiress knew that her Father would be angry that she was with Naruto.

"You were with that demon boy?" Hiashi shook her violently and began to yell. "It doesn't matter that you are eighteen. You live in my house and you will abide by my rules! Do I make myself clear?!"

"H-hai." Hinata's voice hitched.

The Hyuuga head threw her down. "Good. Now clean the kitchen and make it spotless. If you ever do something like this again then what I just did will seem like nothing. Do you understand?"

The pale-eyed girl nodded, holding the top of her sweater.

The brunette man simply turned and exited the room. Hinata finally let out the breath she was holding and then stood, scampering off to the kitchen. When she was sure that it was immaculate she wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand, putting the cleaning supplies away before heading to the shower. It was when she was fully undressed that the girl realized how marked up she really was. All over her neck, chest, and stomach were patterns of teeth and hickeys. On her arms and hips were actual bruises, taking the shape of fingers. Turning around she saw scratch marks all over her back along with more of the bruises. The sight of them made her think of the previous night. She became nostalgic and wistful to see Kakashi again.

As Hinata exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, she tried to sneak across the dimly lit hallway to her bedroom.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji's crisp voice rang out and she froze in her tracks.

"H-hai?" The girl managed to get out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder which forced her to turn. "What is this?" He asked, analyzing each indigo splotch as he ran his cool fingers over them.

Her eyes became glued to the floor and she took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around her chest to secure the towel in place.

The navy-haired girl winced as he touched the bite on the side of her neck and he tilted her chin up, making her meet his eyes.

"Who?" His voice came quietly and for what seemed like the first time ever Neji had concern etched onto his face.

"C-come in…" She opened the door to her bedroom, letting him walk in and then shutting it behind them. The Hyuuga girl slipped a nightgown on over the towel before letting the wet fabric fall to the floor underneath her. "P-please don't tell Outosan." Her voice was nothing but a pleading whisper.

"I will not do so unless I see fit. But if the culprit is that Uzumaki boy I swear I will kill him with my own two hands." His normally stoic voice showed some pain and disgust.

Hinata laced her small slender fingers in his. Neji looked down to their interlocked hands before glancing back toward her eyes. "It w-wasn't."

"But I thought you loved him?" The brunette asked.

"I d-do… H-he chose Sakura-chan. B-but tonight when he walked me home from a c-café he kissed me and told me he'd made a mistake." She felt a blush sting her cheeks and she averted her gaze from his.

Neji squeezed her hand, causing her to look back up at him. "At least he finally came to his senses. However, if not him then who was it?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Hinata's voice came quieter than usual and her already pink cheeks turned a deep shade of rouge as she spoke his name.

"What?!" The pale-eyed man couldn't help but yell from the shock and Hinata covered his lips with her hand.

"Shh! You'll wake Outosan!"

After collecting himself he nodded, though he still appeared to be a bit shaken. "How did this happen?"

Hinata told him the story, excluding the graphic details along with bits and pieces of information here and there.

"So he showed his face?" For once Neji had a bit of excitement in his eyes. "Is it weird? Is there something wrong with it?"

Hinata giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, no, of course not. He's very handsome."

Her words seemed to sober Neji's expression and he simply gave a small grunt in response. "Hn."

"You are, too, Neji-niisan." The Hyuuga girl reminded him.

The navy-haired girl could have sworn that she caught sight of a light blush on his cheeks.

"You don't have to say things like that, I assure you, Hinata-sama."

"But you are I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it." Hinata gave him a kind smile, setting her small hand on his shoulder.

The Hyuuga boy set his larger hand on top of hers, delivering to her a civil smile. "Arigato Hinata-sama. You are very beautiful."

The girl's eyes widened and she blushed, shaking her head. "N-no but t-thank you."

"You are the prettiest girl in the village. How could you not see it? Even Hatake Kakashi, an older man who is an eligible suitor for any woman has taken an interest in you."

Neji had never complimented her like that before and she didn't know what to do so she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"A-arigato." She whispered. Neji thought she was beautiful?

"You're welcome, Hinata-sama. Now by the look and sound of it you didn't get much sleep last night so I would suggest that you do so now." He stood, petting her hair gently.

"H-hai, niisan." The Hyuuga girl hadn't realized how tired she had been until Neji'd said something about it. "Goodnight."

He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and lingered a bit, his hand on the back of her head and his eyes shut. "Take care of yourself." He whispered to her before turning and shutting the door behind him.

She blushed at the exchange and then laid down in her bed, smiling. Despite the fact that she had rejected the boy she loved, been yelled at by her Father, and would have to explain her decisions to her friends the next time she saw them, she still felt happy. The only thing that could have made the day better was if Kakashi was there to lay with her.

"Goodnight, Kakashi-san." The Hyuuga whispered, staring out her window at the large moon.

XxXxXxX

Hatake Kakashi turned over in his bed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. He just could _not _get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Thoughts of Hinata plagued his mind and refused to allow him to rest.

For once in his life he felt the inferior one in a relationship and he didn't like it one bit. It confused him beyond belief. How was the sweet little Hyuuga one dominant in their feelings? He had never liked someone more than they liked him. Yet here she was, younger than him and a thousand times more innocent, still having him obsess over her ever since the previous night's events had unfolded. That was it, he decided, standing. He would no longer sit around. The man wanted to know how she felt and he wanted to know now.

Kakashi slid a shirt on along with some pants and his jounin vest, pulling his mask up and tying his headband before slipping into some shoes. When he arrived at the Hyuuga complex it wasn't difficult to get past the guards and he walked along the outside of the building, glancing in each window until he caught sight of Hinata, sleeping peacefully. The Hatake stepped in, sitting on the edge of her bed and setting his hand gently on her shoulder.

He watched her gorgeous lavender eyes flutter open and she sat up, a wide smile on her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. "How did you get in?"

The man smiled, taking her hand in his. "I wanted to see you. Your guards looked a bit tired."

Hinata opened up her blanket, inviting him in it with her. He couldn't help but gaze at her curvaceous body, the peak of her breasts showing clearly through the thin white silk of her nightgown.

He laid next to her and as she stared into his eyes he felt that maybe she liked him, too.

"I have to tell you something."

His stomach automatically dropped and he became worried. "What is it?" He asked dreadfully.

"Naruto-kun kissed me today."

Kakashi shut his eyes, all hopes of having a future with this girl diminishing at her words. "And what did you do?"

"I told him no."

Kakashi's previously closed eyes widened now and he gawked at her incredulously. "What?! But you love him."

The Hyuuga's arms slid around his neck again and she pulled their bodies a bit closer. "I told you I wanted to give this a chance."

"Yes, _because_ Naruto was with Sakura. You can't just throw that all away." The Hatake frowned at his own words, knowing they were the truth. She deserved someone like Naruto, not a piece of trash like him.

"I'm happy with my decision." She kissed him softly on the cheek through the fabric of his mask.

"How?" He found his hand trailing up and down her side, following the large hills of her hips and breasts.

"I don't know. I like you." Hinata admitted with a shy smile.

He gave her one of his own to match and pulled down his mask, kissing her lips gently. "I like you, too."

The girl kissed him back and he smiled against her kiss.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He confessed, taking her tiny hand into his own.

He earned a smile from her. "I can't stop thinking about you either." When he kissed her it had confirmed that she'd made the right decision after all. Kakashi made her happy. The way he kissed her was perfect, the way he touched her was sensual yet affectionate, and the way he looked at her was mesmerizing. Not that Naruto hadn't been a good kisser, because he had. She'd dreamed of what it would be like to kiss him for as long as she could remember, and he'd lived up to those standards. There was just something different about Kakashi.

"I'm glad I got you drunk." He smirked and gave a light chuckle, leaning in to kiss her again.

Hinata suppressed a giggle as she kissed him back, her cool hands pushing into his hair after untying his headband. When the kiss deepened she straddled his hips, her hand pressed onto his chest while their tongues intertwined. She felt him smile against her lips and he rolled so that he was on top of her, pressing his knee against her sex and kissing her hungrily. "Kakashi-san." The Hyuuga groaned, shaking her head.

"I'll keep you quiet." He whispered into her ear, allowing his hand to trail under her dress. She wasn't wearing anything else and so he pushed a finger straight inside of her.

She whimpered and he kissed her gently, his tongue busying hers as he slid another finger in as well. "You're already wet." He smirked as she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and he kissed down her chest, sucking on her hardened nipple, his fingers rubbing the walls of her cavern. After earning a moan which she attempted to muffle he kissed back up to her mouth and felt her tug on his shirt. The man unzipped his vest and then took his shirt off along with his pants and her dress. His lips found her neck as his hands gripped her ass, pulling her onto his length. She wiggled a bit, clutching the blankets and trying not to moan but now he was making a game out of it.

The Hatake rolled his hips against hers, only the fabric of his boxers separating their bodies from becoming one. The young girl stared up at him with pleading eyes and he grinned, nuzzling her neck before gently pressing his lips against her skin. "Do you want me to pleasure you now?" He whispered before biting her earlobe.

"We… We shouldn't." She whispered.

He shifted until he was out of his underwear and began to rub himself along her entrance. "Are you sure?" The man pushed until only the tip was inside of Hinata. She shook her head, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him further into her. She cried out but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Sh sh sh… We wouldn't want to wake your Outosan." He went back to the spot below her ear, sucking on it as he grinded his hips against hers. She bit her lip but he could still hear the series of moans rising in her throat.

The pale-eyed girl swallowed hard, doing her best not to moan but his touch was like ecstasy. Her back arched and she held tightly the sheets behind her head, panting as Kakashi continued to send shivers down her spine with each different touch he granted her with. His smooth lips ran over her skin, the paleness of it resembling moonlight. He sucked upon clear spots along with the sensitive marks which were already there, freshening the deep rouge which filled them.

"I want you to be mine and no one else's." He growled into her ear, thrusting a bit more roughly.

"I am…" Hinata's voice came accompanied by groans and he gave a satisfied leer, slowing his pace again and running his fingers gently over her hip bones.

"You're mine, hmm?" He whispered, kissing her neck again. The Hatake felt a thin layer of sweat rise on his back from the heat of the blankets and he held the cool body beneath him a bit closer.

"H-hai." She moaned, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest with each short intake of breath.

"Good." He snarled quietly. The Hyuuga could feel his throat vibrate against hers when he spoke as his lips continued to brush on her skin.

She bit her lip again, letting her fingers trace lightly down his back.

"K-Kakashi-san?" Hinata breathed, digging her nails into his skin as he pushed completely inside of her.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Do we have t-to keep this a secret?" Her voice was still very light, hitching with every thrust. "Or c-can we tell people?"

"People like who?" He asked curiously, never faltering in his motions.

"I d-don't know. I j-just… Are w-we together?"

"I want to be." He admitted, nuzzling her neck playfully and squeezing her waist. "Do you?"

She smiled. "Hai."

"Then Hyuuga Hinata, will you please allow me the honor of being in a relationship with you?" His voice came lowly right next to her ear and she felt him smile against it before nibbling on the lobe.

The navy-haired girl wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and put her hands on either side of his face, kissing him. "Hai." She said after pulling away with a beam.

He grinned back, rubbing her nose with his own and resting his forehead on hers.

"S-so is this public?" Hinata asked shyly.

Kakashi took her hands in his own, pushing them above her head as he grinded harder into her. "Why yes, it is. I can take you out tomorrow if you'd like." He said in between heavy kisses to her throat and jaw.

"I'd l-like t-that…" The pale-eyed girl's back arched more roundly and she held tightly onto his hands, leaning her head back. He caught on and quickly began to kiss her, allowing her to moan loudly but muffling the sounds with his lips. He felt his body begin to tremble as she clenched more tightly around him and after a few thrusts he climaxed as well, cumming inside of her before pulling out and sliding his boxers back on.

"Fuck, you're amazing." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek. She slid her nightgown back on and he held her against him.

"A-arigato, y-you are, too." She smiled cheekily and snuggled into his chest.

"Where would you like to go tomorrow?" He asked, tracing shapes onto the smooth skin of her back.

"Anywhere." The girl squeezed his hand which was in her own. "I'm so glad you came over. I had a hard time falling asleep." She told him.

"Me too." He kissed her softly before pulling her leg around his waist and holding her head against his chest, stroking her soft hair. "Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight." She whispered against his chest, her eyes feeling heavy as they drifted shut.

Kakashi smiled down at the beautiful girl in his arms. "You're gonna be the death of me." He whispered, kissing her forehead before falling asleep himself.

A/N: And here it is; the chapter that you have all been waiting for! The day after. Hehe sorry it was a bit anticlimactic. I wasn't going to put a lemon in this one but it just worked out that way… ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Soo I figured that this would be a good place to end this story but you guys probably wouldn't let me off that easy so yes, there will indeed be another chapter. At least one, if not more. I have a lot of drama plans for this. :] I'm sorry that I put a little NaruHina in here they're just my OTP but, ya know. And don't worry; Naruto's not gonna give up that easily. ;) Next chapter is the date. That's right ~ KakaHina is finally going public! It will be interesting to see different people's reactions… hehehe ;D Also sorry for the bit of NejiHina. I sort of ship HinataxWorld so whatever. Plus in my opinion Neji loving Hinata is canon. Please read and review! As you can see, reviews make me update a lot sooner. Much love, NarutoJournal xx

P.S. Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews, I really appreciate them they all make me smile. I also have a couple that I'd like to reply to:

Q: "what's the hinata's meaning with 'and i do'?"

A: When Hinata said "And I do." In the last chapter it was after Kakashi said "Nobody wants this old man." So by saying "I do." She meant that she wanted him.

Q: Many people were asking whether or not chapter 2 was the end.

A: No, it was not (obviously lolol) I will clearly let you know when it is the end, by marking it so and also editing my story from "in progress" to "complete".

*Thanks again you guys. If you have any more questions feel free to drop it either in a message or a review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT NOTE: I rewrote chapter 1 and improved it quite a bit, so please go give it a read! If you enjoy this story (or not) please review and let me know, it really inspires me to write more! Thank you. :)

"Hina-chan…" His voice lulled lowly into her ear and her wide, opal eyes fluttered open to meet his onyx gaze.

She smiled, pushing a hand into his hair. "Good morning."

The Hatake nuzzled her neck, his arms held firmly around her waist. "Good morning. How do you feel?"

The Hyuuga gave an inquisitive tilt of her head before realizing. "O-oh; I'm a b-bit sore but it's alright!" She squeaked embarrassedly, the rouging of her cheeks making her humiliation quite obvious.

"So you'd still like to go on that date?" He asked her, a hint of excitement in his tone.

"Of course; I mean if you'd like to."

The White Fang's son nodded, his arm lifting to press her body against his as he leaned down to kiss her before standing. He stretched out and she couldn't help but admire the contours of his body, his hair unruly from sleep. She giggled delightedly and stood, threading her fingers through it to straighten the disorderly tresses back in place. His arms slithered around her slender middle once more, pulling her against him. The heiress stood on her toes to plant a quick peck upon his lips before pulling away and stepping into her closet, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" He asked mirthfully. "And of course I want to take you."

"Changing!" The man heard her muffled voice from through the thick wooden door and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Like I haven't seen you nude before."

"Excuse me?" A gruff voice made him jump, his eyes widening almost comically as he spun around to meet the glare of the one and only Hyuuga Hiashi.

Kakashi didn't really know what to say at that point. He was in boxers, his body littered with bruises and hickeys, and not only that but his mask was off as well. It was the one thing that made him comfortable speaking to people. Oh well. It wasn't like he couldn't kick her Dad's ass, though that would be stupid to do for so many reasons.

"Oh, uh…." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yo. Hatake Kakashi." The man figured the best way was just to play it cool and so he extended his hand.

Hinata was on the other side of the closet door, her mouth agape and her lilac irises expanded out of horror. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Could this have turned out any worse?!

"Hinata get out here this instant." Her Father demanded before raising a brow at Kakashi, clearly skeptical. "I know who you are." He left his daughter's company hanging and so the arm fell back to the silver-haired man's side. The Hyuuga girl rushed to get dressed in a high-collared sweatshirt along with some jeans before she peeked out of the door, complexion as crimson as it'd ever been.

"Hai, Outosan?" She asked meekly.

"Why is this man in your room?"

Her face flushed even more, if it were possible, and Kakashi set his arm around her confidently, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead without shame.

"H-he spent t-the night…" Hinata admitted, hiding her face in Kakashi's chest.

Hiashi watched them, crossing his arms. "And why is that?" Despite the fact that it was completely and utterly evident that his daughter was with this man, he felt he had every right to mortify her further.

"He…We…We're…" She squeaked uncomfortably, burying her face deeper into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"We're together." The Hatake finished for her, soothingly rubbing her back. "It's okay, Hinata." He added quietly, guilt spreading through him. He should have been more alert, should have noticed her Father approaching. Now his poor girl was dealing with the consequences.

Her Father grunted. "You better take care of my daughter, or I swear you'll wish you hadn't ever laid eyes on her."

Kakashi chuckled lightly, kissing his lover on the top of her head. "I don't think that's possible. I plan to take care of her as long as she'll let me, Hyuuga-sama."

"If you were anyone else, anyone less respectable, I would have you thrown out immediately and ban you from seeing my daughter. So don't push your luck."

"I understand, Hyuuga-sama."

"If you get hurt it's your own fault for subjecting yourself to something like this. Sex before marriage…_despicable_." He turned his attention back to Hinata, his cruel tone only making her shoulders sink deeper.

"H-hai, Outosan."

"I don't plan on hurting her." Kakashi stepped back into the conversation, stroking Hinata's smooth hair in a comforting manner.

"I don't care." Her Father said bluntly. "Don't do anything stupid. She is still the heiress to our clan, however controversial that matter may be." With that he turned and left the room.

Hinata hung her head disgracefully, staring down at her hands as she wrung them. Like her Father hadn't already hated her enough. She let out a small whimper-like sigh before returning to her closet. The Hyuuga pulled her hair up with a collection of pins, leaving a couple loose strands on either side of her face.

"You look beautiful." Kakashi said as soon as she stepped out. He'd taken the opportunity of her absence to dress himself. The man pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her smooth biceps and over her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He added, kissing her amorously on the top of her head. It wasn't hard to tell that she was upset, and it caused the awful kind of swelling in his chest.

She bit her lip, her small arms slithering around his waist as she took her face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you…" The heiress mumbled. "You shouldn't be."

"Come on. I'll take you on that date now." He told her, utilizing his thumb to pull her lip from the confines of her teeth. He left a delicate kiss upon her mouth before leaning down to scoop her up, carrying her out of the house bridal-style, not without her groans of disapproval.

He nuzzled into her warm neck, chuckling and leaving a couple soft kisses there as well. As soon as they'd passed the threshold he pulled up his mask, setting her down and taking her hand into his.

"Here we go…" She stated nervously, clutching a bit harder onto his hand.

He gave hers a reassuring squeeze, pacing along the path which led into town. "The fair is today. Would you like to go there?" The man inquired with a tilt of his head.

The Hyuuga girl nodded, setting her free hand on his arm. "As long as that's where you'd like to go."

He raised a brow, impressed but not surprised by her ability to include him. "That sounds lovely."

Hinata was about to speak when a gasp filled her ears, and, recognizing the voice, she turned to greet Ino. "Ohayo, Ino-chan." The pale-eyed girl greeted with a civil smile.

"What is this?!" The blonde asked; her mouth agape. "I thought you liked Naruto!"

Her impudence caused Kakashi to flinch.

"I…um…Hatake-sama and I are on a date." The Hyuuga hid partially behind said man, peeking up at her friend.

"Wow, Hinata! Who would have thought?! And right when Sakura and Naruto break up, too." She gave the Hyuuga a sympathetic smile.

"O-oh, did they have a fight?" She furrowed her brow concernedly.

The grey-haired man watched her carefully, subconsciously analyzing for any sign of avidity. With none found, he relaxed slightly at her side.

"Yeah, it was about you, actually."

At the Yamanaka's words he immediately stiffened once more, a frown etching onto his features.

"Wh-what?! How?" The Hyuuga's expression matched her boyfriend's, though she didn't have a mask to hide it.

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "He just realized that he likes you, I guess. Sakura was pretty pissed. Not at you, of course, you didn't do anything wrong. Apparently Naruto wants to convince you into dating him."

Ino and her big mouth…Kakashi sighed inwardly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Could she keep anything to herself?!

"Ano…" Hinata's cheeks burned. She hadn't felt so uncomfortable with her friends in a long time. "Y-you should tell Naruto-kun not to, I mean…. I-it isn't going to work."

"Tell me not to what?" A voice included itself, and, to her horror, it was none other than Naruto himself.

The Hyuuga jumped, turning to meet a pair of beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I…Ano…" Hinata bit her lip, her gaze flicking to the ground.

"What the hell is this?!" He asked, finally realizing the fact that his love interest's hand was in his Sensei's.

"We're together." Kakashi said candidly, a bit vexed.

Naruto locked eyes with Hinata again, the hurt expression on his face making it almost unbearable for her to look at the boy. "Is that true..?" The blonde's voice was soft and raspy, cerulean orbs wide with fear.

The heiress nodded once, staring down at her shoes.

"You…You told me you were taken…You never said it was by my Sensei!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you never really did pay any attention to her until she was no longer available." The Hatake noted indifferently.

The whiskered boy crossed his arms, brow furrowing in distaste. "I didn't know she _was _taken until I asked her out. You're too old for her! What… What _is _this?! Some kind of sick joke?!"

The Hyuuga's frown only deepened, her lower lip wavering. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…"

He growled, shaking his head before he turned away, fists curled into balls and teeth clenched. "No you're not." The orange and black-clad ninja walked off in a hurried pace.

The Hyuuga turned to her boyfriend, running delicate fingertips over his knuckles. "I have to talk to him."

The silver-haired jounin nodded in agreement, pulling his mask down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I'm sorry if I made things worse." Jealousy _was _a powerful thin, after all.

The pale girl shook her head, giving him one more quick peck before turning. "I will meet you at the fair in twenty minutes." She promised over her shoulder, scampering after the blonde boy.

"Naruto-kun." She caught him at his door, putting her foot in the frame before he could close it. "Stop this, please, Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga begged.

He opened the door enough to pull her in, slamming it and then holding her up against the wall with his hips, long arms on either side of her head, acting as barriers. The Uzumaki stared intensely into her eyes, his breath sweeping down her face. "You said you loved me. You…You said you did! You almost died for me and now you won't even go on a date with me? Am I that worthless to you now? Did I do something? Because right now you're treating me just like everybody else did and I thought you were different than that, Hinata!"

"I…I d-don't love you anymore, Naruto-kun." Hinata had always been a bad liar. But she needed to get over him, and frankly, she didn't know what was going on anymore. She still held powerful feelings for the blonde, but Kakashi meant a lot to her all the same.

His words stung. Hyuuga Hinata had never once thought Naruto was below her, never once disliked him or thought of him as worthless. He had always been the light in her eyes, had always seen him as more valuable than anyone else. The fact that he was brushing her affections off so stubbornly hurt.

"Lie to me all you want…" He growled, getting threateningly close to her face. "But don't lie to yourself. I hate people who do that."

Her brow pinched in determination. "It doesn't matter whether I love you or not, Naruto-kun! We can't be together and that's it. I've made my decision because you made yours, and you chose Sakura-chan…I'm sorry."

He grunted, his lips centimeters away from hers, hot breath cascading down her face. "So you love me?"

Hinata closed her eyes, frowning. "Yes, I love you…I always have and it will probably take a while for me to stop."

He got a bit closer, their mouths just barely brushing. "Then leave him."

"I can't…Kakashi…he put me first." Temptation ran its hands down her body, halting at her hips where the blonde gently held onto.

"Then have me anyway." He whispered, impossibly blue eyes gazing into hers. Before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers in a deep kiss, lifting her so that both of her legs wrapped around his waist.

He had her flush with the wall as his tongue invaded her mouth, gently and deeply kissing her.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned her face, shaking her head and forcing her legs from around him. "Stop…Naruto-kun…please stop."

Oceanic blue orbs filled with tears of their own as he grasped her hand, laying it flat against his chest. "Can't you feel that…how fast my heart beats around you? There's no way he feels that way; he can't! He doesn't even know you."

She shut her eyes, lacing her fingers with his. "I'm not…this kind of person."

"You don't have to be. You can have me, and only me."

The Hyuuga heiress breathed out shakily, resting a palm upon his whiskered cheek. "I'll never think less of you for anything, Naruto-kun, but this isn't right. I need to leave."

"I won't give up on you, ya know…When I want something, I fight for it until the end!"

She thought of how determined he was with Sasuke and nodded somberly, eyes softening. "I know."

With that she stepped out of the apartment, racing to find Kakashi.

It had only been 15 minutes when he'd caught sight of Hinata. The man quickly went to meet her, arms sliding around her waist as he nuzzled into her temple. "Please tell me he didn't convince you otherwise."

She shook her head, hugging him tight. "No. He didn't. He'll be okay."

Kakashi thumbed over her cheek, wiping away the trails of dried tears. "What happened?" His brow pinched in worry. She looked incredibly distressed.

"I…I'd really rather not speak of it right now. Can we talk about it later?"

He nodded, although this only further concerned him. "Do you want to go home? Or are you still up for a date."

The woman's shoulders slumped and he knew the answer right away, lifting her up and onto his back, slender legs around his hips. "There's always tomorrow."

She hugged onto his neck snuggly, shutting her tired eyes. "Kakashi…?"

"Mm?" He turned his head slightly to look at her in question.

"Could we go to your house instead?"

The Jounin smiled in satisfaction. "Of course."

Sooooo….Sorry for the long-time-no-update. XD I revised this chapter quite a bit, though! Please review and let me know what you think. (: Yeahhhh this chapter was a bit depressing…More KakaHina fluff in the future, though, and other good stuff like that *cough cough* (sex) *cough cough* Thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
